smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Piper/Part 1
It is a dark and quiet night in the kingdom of King Audric. A carriage with horses pulls over to where a young man wearing a dark suit with a big hat and a cape comes out. He walks towards a prison where he sees guards standing. They warn him to stand away with their weapons. The stranger pulls out a sword holder. Rather than a sword, he pulls out a long flute and he begins to play a mesmerizing tune that makes the soldiers drop their weapons and stand ease as their eyes spin around and appear hypnotized. The man smirks and walks in as the guards pass out. He begins to play the flute again and he makes all the guards go in a trance as they slowly walk out and go outside with their eyes spinning. He keeps walking forward until he reaches the last cell. There, two criminals are locked up who are revealed to be Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke. Matthew: Hmph! It’s about time you made it old boy. Earl: Hamelin! If I weren’t locked up, I would be giving you a piece of my mind! The man smirks. Hamelin: Now, now… Do you really intent to criticize your rescuer? Matthew: Forget what he said little brother. Just get us out of here. Hamelin pulls a set of keys off a wall and unlocks the cell and releases the two inmates. They run back to the carriage and head to the woods to hide until everything appears safe to escape. Hamelin: What did you get in for anyways, and how is it possible that you two were captured? Earl: I should’ve never been captured! It was all this fool’s idea to invade Audric’s kingdom! Matthew: My plan would’ve worked if it weren’t for that darn William and his friend Sir Johan! Oh, and those wretched Smurfs! Hamelin: Smurfs?! You saw Smurfs?! And you didn’t bother to catch them?! Matthew: Why do I care? If I ever see another Smurf, I’ll step on it so hard… Hamelin: You fool! Don’t you know that there is a gold formula that requires a Smurf as an ingredient?! Wait, how did some Smurfs become trouble for you? They are no bigger than three apples tall… Matthew: They helped William by giving him another Magic flute to counter mine. Hamelin: You had a magical flute? Matthew: I’m sure you heard tale about the flute with six holes that made those who listened to dance like crazy. I actually had it in my grasps. Everything was going well as I looted up the whole kingdom. Apparently that darn William used another magic flute and the Smurfs to trick me and Earl to meet and get ambushed, and finally arrested. Hamelin: Yes I heard about the flute. It is the same one Ezlo had with him. Your story disappoints me still. No matter though. As your brother, I will help you avenge yourself. We’ll fight fire with fire. While I’m at it, I could catch the Smurfs to use them for the gold making formula. Earl: Let’s split the profit evenly and we have a deal. Hamelin: I suppose this could make up for my and Matthew’s past mistakes, eh… Earl: Yes, indeed… Matthew: I wanted to ask Hamelin. Where did you get yourself a magical flute? Hamelin: I made this flute with my own magic to outsmart this foolish musician. His name was Ezlo and he was a skilled musician, I’ll give him that. We both attended the music contest for King Audric’s pleasure and were ready to compete against each other. He played a well tune and there was no way that I could best him. Before it was my turn, I decided to use magic to cheat my way into victory. After I infused a spell on my flute, it became a powerful tool with powerful melodies. When I played my flute, it allowed me to hypnotize the audience to have them follow me out into the opening. I used this advantage to loot them of their possessions and currency. The King ordered his guards to have me arrested. Matthew: And how did you get away? Hamelin: Simple. I played the flute and made them stay frozen as I got away with the gold. I did this on many occasions and made a living. Hamelin gets up and lowers his hat to keep the mysterious character on himself. Hamelin: Enough of this though. It’s time we get our big break, starting with the Smurfs. Back in the Smurfs’ village, it has been only a day after the Naughties Vexy and Hackus became true Smurfs. They currently walk and work among many of the Smurfs. Handy is seen working on new mushroom houses. His main project is to still work on a bigger house for Glovey, Smurfette, and the Smurf babies. Gargamel is still in prison, although he doesn’t show any characteristics of bad behavior. Glovey is yet again seen in the Smurf village library trying to figure out riddles in obtaining the armor of God. This time, Aksel is right with him along with his holy book, as he tries to point out writings in his book. Aksel: Perhaps what the Sun tribe didn’t mention was that the armor was just the spiritual armor. Glovey: Maybe. But Papa Smurf also did say that there is a physical armor out there that must be built, and these books do say so as well. I’m not really a good treasure hunter, which makes this a lot difficult. Perhaps Papa Smurf may have some other solution to this dilemma. Glovey leaves the library and heads to Papa Smurf’s house and sees him struggling as he tries to carry multiple boxes with many of his things. Glovey runs over to help him by taking some of the load. Papa Smurf: Thank Smurfness you were here Glovey. I would’ve dropped all these vials if you never Smurfed here. Clumsy Smurf opens the door calling for Papa Smurf. Clumsy: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! I got some… whoops! Clumsy runs in trying to speak to Papa Smurf, but accidently trips over a box, pushing Glovey as he drops the stacked boxes on Papa Smurf, whom drops his load of other boxes. All three appear to be trampled on the ground with various boxes all over the place. One of the boxes drops numerous vials and test tubes on the ground, making them break. The last thing to come out was a big flute with six holes in it. The flute lands on Glovey, hitting him on the nose. Glovey: Ooof! Huh? Papa Smurf: Clumsy Smurf! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in here when I am working?! Clumsy: Oh garsh… sorry Papa Smurf. It’s just that I’m so happy! I’m getting married! Papa Smurf: Married? Why didn’t you say so Clumsy. And who’s the lucky lady? Glovey: Uhm Papa Smurf… this flute here has six holes… Clumsy: It’s Claire! Papa Smurf: Claire? And she wants to marry you too? Clumsy: I know right! I’m so happy! Whoo hoo! Papa Smurf: These are Smurfy news! We need to tell everyone about this. Tonight, we will throw the Smurfiest of weddings! Glovey: Papa Smurf. The flute… Papa Smurf: We will make plans as soon as I finish cleaning up in here. Come on Glovey. We need to finish here quickly. Clumsy leaves and Glovey looks out the window to make sure there are no more interruptions. He sees Clumsy and Claire. They both appear very happy and they hug each other tightly. She kisses his cheek and hey both head into separate directions. Glovey turns around again and lifts the flute with both his hands. Glovey: I didn’t know you played the flute, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Well, I play many different instruments on certain occasions… Flute? Glovey: And especially one with six holes. How does that even work? Papa Smurf: Oh! You mean that flute. That’s our Magic Flute. Glovey: Magic flute? This flute is magical? What can it do? I mean, what is its purpose? Papa Smurf: Long ago before you came here, in fact, before Smurfette was even here with us, an old friend of mine by the name of Alderic needed my help. He knew a man who needed help getting cured from an unfortunate condition known as “Languor Monotone.” Glovey: Sounds like it does good magic. Papa Smurf: Well, it can be dangerous. Glovey: Dangerous? Papa Smurf: Afterwards, everyone heard the tale about a flute with six holes that would make anybody who listened to it shake their feet off. I had no choice but to get rid of it. I knew that a local traveling merchant named Ezlo, was selling musical instruments. I thought it would be safe if I left it anonymously to him. I believed nobody would purchase a flute that had six holes only. I was wrong. Afterwards, he offers the flute to be sold to Peewit, a musical court jester to King Audric. After the king and Sir Johan force the merchant to leave, he accidently drops the flute and Peewit ends up finding it. He begins to play it as he causes trouble to many of the king’s men. While the merchant heads to a tavern to spend the night, he offers many of his instruments to be sold. While he was there, a thief named Matthew McCreep happened to be listening and got interested when he heard the merchant mention his flute that had six holes. He offered to buy it, but was unable to after Ezlo claims to have dropped it in King Audric’s castle. Glovey: Wait, how do you know this occurred? Papa Smurf: I had sent some of my little Smurfs to spy on the flute once in a while to see where it traveled. They reported to me that it was no longer on Ezlo’s possession and that it was now in the possession of Peewit, the court jester. He later looses the flute after being tricked by Matthew McCreep after lying to Peewit to be given a chance to play with the flute. He runs off with the flute as he robs from everyone in King Audric’s kingdom. Johan and Peewit set out to search for Matthew and try to best him, but end up defeated by the flute’s magic. They try using magic to counter magic and visit my old friend Homnibus. He leads them to our village by transporting their minds only in order to secure our lifestyles. I devise a good plan of offering them a second flute. Luckily, my little Smurfs were eager enough to help build a new flute for Johan and Peewit to use. Unfortunately the spell doesn’t last as they fade away. Luckily, I travel with some of my little Smurfs and Feather’s to the kingdom to locate the boys and hand them the flute. We chase after the crook who was with his friend, Earl Flatbroke, plotting to start a war. We work together with the boys to trick the thieves to meet each other and then have Peewit defeat Matthew with the new flute and have both crooks locked up in prison. We finally retrieve our flutes and I decide to keep them here after noticing that they have no effect on us Smurfs. Glovey lifts the flute and blows on it. Glovey: Hmm… you’re right. That’s some story Papa Smurf. I can’t believe that not everyone knows we have two flutes here. It’s a good thing that these are the only magic flutes that exist and we happen to have them. Who knows what kind of trouble we could be in if another flute pops into the picture… Papa Smurf: Not to worry my little Smurf. Let’s not let anything trouble us on this Smurftastic day. My little Clumsy is getting married. Come, let us go and tell everyone the good news and help setup the ceremony. Glovey nods as he picks up the boxes and puts them on Papa Smurf’s desk. He places the flute back inside the box and notices the second flute in as well. Both flutes appear together on top of a large pillow. Papa Smurf gets on top of the speaking mushroom. Many Smurfs notice and all gather around as they wait for what their leader has to say. Papa Smurf: Come along my little Smurfs. Gather around. I have very Smurfy news. I am glad to announce that we will be having a wedding tonight. Clumsy has proposed to Claire and are to be married today. I believe this calls for a celebration, after all you really deserve a little party for all your hard work. And this really is a good reason to celebrate. The Smurfs all cheer and clap as they congratulate Clumsy and Claire. Both appear shy as they hold hands. Smooth Smurf and Actor walk forward to get every Smurf’s attention. Smooth: If we’re going to party, we’re going to need some Smurfy tunes. Actor: And we will need a good act for the couple to enjoy. Everyone then stares at Glovey, who gives a small smile and lowers his head down in embarrassment. Glovey: Okay, okay… I’ll do one of my songs and routines. Aksel: May I suggest the chapel for the wedding? Papa Smurf: Splendid idea Friar! Then it’s settled my little Smurfs! Let’s all work together and plan this ceremony! The Smurfs all set off to decorate the village for the party. Some Smurfs go to the chapel and decorate for the wedding. Actor is seen with Smooth fixing the theatre as Party Planner watches and gives his thumbs up. He then sees some Smurfs set up some flower decorations and quickly rushes over to pull the flowers away. Party Planner: Oh dawleen! Zees flaw-whuz don’t go with zees setting. May I suggest the white flowers over the red ones? Splendid! The Smurfs groan and make faces as they replace the flowers. Vexy, Hackus, Smurfette, and Grouchy are seen arranging the tables for the dinner. Hackus: Hackus do good! Hackus do good! Vexy: Good job Hackus! Now what do we do? Smurfette: We still need to go to the kitchen and see what dishes are ready so that we can arrange them as well. Oooh, I’m so excited! Grouchy: I hate excited! Clumsy appears to be getting the attention of all his fellow Smurfs as he gets congratulated by everyone. Clumsy is then standing with Passive Aggressive as he tries to speak with him. Passive Aggressive: I just wanted to say that I knew you had it in you, Clumsy. I want to wish you the best of luck. Clumsy: Garsh! Gee thanks Passive Aggressive! You’re not as bad as I thought. No offense though… Passive Aggressive: None at all my friend. Papa Smurf then calls Clumsy. He walks over to Papa Smurf, making Passive aggressive get angry and yell at him some insults. Passive Aggressive: Fine… Don’t trip on your way there Clumsy! I’ll see you next fall! Gah ha ha! Papa Smurf: Clumsy, I want to congratulate you again. Glovey: Me too, Clumsy. Both Papa Smurf and Glovey hug Clumsy. Papa Smurf can’t help but to get tears come out. Clumsy: Thanks Papa. Clumsy finally heads over to the chapel, where he sees the Smurfs sitting in benches. He sees Claire wearing a wedding dress and Aksel is in the front holding his book. He heads over to his spot and awaits for the biggest moment of hi life. Aksel: We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Aksel goes on speaking until he says the words both Clumsy and Claire have been waiting for. Aksel: You may now Smurf the bride. Clumsy and Claire kiss and the Smurfs all clap while some cry. They exit the chapel and prepare for their festivity. Back in the woods, the thieves are seen walking back into a different village that is near the Smurfs’ village, to plan their next step. Earl: Alright. You kept me waiting quite enough. Are you two even thinking of any ideas on how to get those Smurfs for the gold? Mathew: Hamelin, you’re the one that knows about these scoundrels. Tell us what to do. Hamelin: Not everyone can spot a Smurf. They say…you have to be real good and quick to get a glimpse of one. There are rumors about children being able to see them due to their innocent nature. Matthew: I get it. If we can make some brats come with us, they’ll be able to get the Smurfs’ attention. Earl: That’s jolly, except how do you expect to lure children to come with us? Hamelin gives a nasty smile as he pulls out his flute, making the other thieves smile back as well. They head over to an inn where they wait there until it is night to proceed with their plan. It is assumed that everyone is asleep since the town appears empty. The three crooks sneak out into the center. Matthew: Okay brother. Do your thing. Hamelin nods as he lowers his hat and holds his flute firm high in the air. He quickly pulls it in and begins to play a crazy tune. The tune travels all over the village houses as the doors open and hypnotized children begin to walk out in a trance as they all head over to where the piper is. The crooks begin to head down into the woods as they are followed by a big mob of children. As soon as they are far in the woods, Hamelin uses his carriage and reveals a large cage behind it. He plays harder making the children march inside the cage as Earl closes the door and locks it. Matthew readies the horses as Earl and Hamelin get on. They ride far in the woods. Back in the village, it is late and the party of Smurfs have headed to the theatre to watch Actor’s production of “Rapunzel,” as Glovey is seen climbing a tower to get to Smurfette. The play is interrupted when everyone hears the sound of music from a flute and children coming from the woods. To their curiosity, the Smurfs decide to stop everything and see what is happening outside the village. Smurfette: Huh? Where are they going… we’re not even done yet… Only Clueless is seen sitting until he turns around and sees he is alone. Clueless: whoa…Hey Glovey, Smurfette! I think everyone is gone! Smurfette shakes her head negatively as Glovey falls off his rope and makes a face palm. Glovey opens his arms to catch Smurfette. Both then begin to hear the tune of a flute. Glovey: Oh no… It’s the sound of a flute… Smurfette: Yes. Is that bad? Glovey: Don’t you know about the two magic flutes? Smurfette: Magic flutes? Glovey: That’s right, it was before both of us even came to this village… Come on, let’s go. Glovey holds onto Smurfette’s hand as they run back into Papa Smurf’s lab. Glovey searches through the boxes and he sees both flutes still in their place. He grabs one of them and runs to the village entrance with Smurfette. They meet Clumsy and Claire and they appear worried and scared. Glovey: What happened? Clumsy: Everyone is in trouble! Claire: It’s some humans. They are using a flute with magic to control children. We were tricked… Clumsy: And the worse part is that some Smurfs are getting controlled to go get captured! Glovey remembers what Papa Smurf said about the magic flutes being able to make humans dance like crazy and not affecting Smurfs. He runs out to the woods as he drags the magic flute. There he confronts Hamelin, Earl, and Matthew. Both Matthew and Earl make wide eyes and step away when they recognize the flute. Matthew and Earl: Oh no! Hamelin! Hamelin: What?! Huh… Glovey blows on the flute as he tries to play a rapid tune, making the thieves start dancing insanely, thus releasing the Smurfs from the hypnotism. They get out and run back to the village. The children break from the spell as well and some Smurfs unlock the door, making the children run away back to their homes. Matthew: Not again! Whoaaaa! Hamelin: I’ll get you Smurfs! My flute is far superior than both your flutes combined! Hamelin tries to play his flute again as he tries to hypnotize Glovey to stop playing. It almost works. Luckily, Grandpa Smurf appears with the other flute and he too begins to play next to Glovey, making the dance effect become stronger. The thieves finally tire themselves out and fall asleep. Everyone runs back to the village to avoid being in any more trouble. Glovey and Grandpa return to Papa Smurf’s lab to see many Smurfs there telling him what had happened. Papa Smurf: Grandpa! Are you alright? Grandpa: I’m fine Papa Smurf. Glovey and I tried to ward off the humans. They fell asleep outside the woods. I fear that they will try again with something much worse when they awaken from their slumber. Brainy: I saw them Papa Smurf! It was Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke! Oh this is terrible! They’re back to get revenge on us! Category:The Smurf Piper chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles